


Cover for The Encounter

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura





	Cover for The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379662) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 




End file.
